


What The Walls Had To Say

by SamDeanWinchester7



Category: Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDeanWinchester7/pseuds/SamDeanWinchester7
Summary: Lance and Keith are back on earth looking for an apartment, they run into two other men, Dean and Castiel, also looking for an apartment, neither of them can technically afford the apartment they both want to get, and after some debate, they decide to get it together. some Klance, mostly fluffy crack, angst, cuteness, family moments, you name it, it's in here, we've got ducklings!





	1. how it all started

"What about this one?" Lance waves his hand to the door, Keith hesitates but opens the door as Lance elaborates. "It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a small laundry room, one bathroom, one half bathroom with laundry machines in it, and a medium sized living space. What do you think?" Keith turns in a circle looking around.

"I think it's cool." he says.

"But?" Lance prompts. He steps next to him and nudges him with his elbow.

"I just can't believe that everyone else wanted to stay in space. Hunk on the Balmara half the time, the other with Shay and their cooking empire. Shiro is patrolling the universe with his husband, Pidge and Matt are doing this cool space rangers thing and I just, I know my mom wanted me to stay in space with her, but I missed earth. And-"

"And you don't like to listen to people when they tell you what to do." Lance smirk and Keith rolls his eyes at the darker boy.

"I was going to say, I didn't want you to be left alone on earth. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into." Keith walks down the hall to the bed rooms. Each one has a queen sized bed a closet a nightstand and a desk. "How much is this?" Keith asks.

"Uh, well you know, it costs as much as any other apartment." Lance lies. Keith gives him the look that says 'yeah right, tell the truth' Lance lets out a low breath. "It's somewhere around like 20,000 a month." Lance rubs the back of his neck.

"Lance you know we can't pay for that." Keith says turning to him. "We need to go to the next one." he says, but before they even reach the end of the hall the real estate agent that showed them in enters with two men.

"With two master bedrooms." she finishes her sentence. The shorter one stops her from continuing to ask;

"But how much is it?" he asks. Her smile wavers, she likes to wait till after they see it to tell them the price. Waste people's time.

"Around 20,000 a month." she says not losing the happy note to her voice. The taller one shakes his head to the other as to say no, then says;

"No Cas. we can't do that. We'd only have enough for like, half of that.

"But, Dean, it's so perfect, it has a washing machine!"

"There's laundromats for that." the one known as 'Dean' says.

"Excuse me," Lance walks up to him. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, my friend and I seem to have the same problem." Keith shakes his head moving his hand across his throat trying to get him to stop talking to these people Cas smiled brightly, turning to Dean.

"We can all get it together."

Dean immediately shook his head violently, but Cas wasn't paying attention.

"That's what I was thinking!" Lance smiled wildly, Keith slapped himself in the face and shook his head.

"Lance, that means we have to share a room with someone." Keith places a hand on his shoulder.

"Well this guy seems cool enough." Lance teases gesturing to Cas.

Dean had gone pale at the mention of sharing rooms. "No. No no no no no."

"Dean." Cas started.

"I'm not done yet. No no no no no."

"Or two of us can use the couches," Lance shrugs his shoulders. "or the floor of the bed room, I could always use the bathtub."

"Lance last time you did that I had to save you from drowning." Keith deadpans crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean, who had been doing the same, immediately uncrossed his own. Not wanting to match this "emo ass kid". He's not a kid.

"Sounds like a plan." Cas concludes with a happy grin.

"Not a plan. Bad plan. Worse than your last plan, and that was pretty damn bad." Dean says, quickly waving his hands

"Please Keith?" Lance turns around to beg his friend and comrade. Keith looks at him for a moment, holding his ground, But then he caves.

"Fine, only if they agree." Keith rolls his eyes and looks away from the large blue puppy eyes that belong to the boy on his knees in front of him.

Cas nods enthusiastically, but Dean turns to walk out. "I'm sleeping in the alley out back."

"But Dean, it's snowing," Cas grabs his shoulder to turn him around. This time Cas tries out the puppy eyes Lance had just demonstrated. "please Dee?" he falls on one knee.

Dean's shoulders tense. Pulling the Sammy card, of all things... "Not cool, Cas. Not cool at all."

"Is that a yes?" Lance asks offering his puppy eyes to the mix.

All Dean says in response is "Son of a bitch." Keith smiles, he had a feeling this was actually going to work out for the better. Even if they couldn't really talk about their space adventures or anything, they were going to make a great group of friends.

"I've never understood why you say that, Dean," Cas says, cocking his head. "What do male puppies have to do with anything?"

Keith just rolls his eyes and turns to the real estate agent to make the offer.

**Time skip brought to you by: 90's Voltron!**

"You know, Dean," Cas says, looking at him across the table they're sharing with Keith and Lance. "That really is unhealthy for you."

Dean glances up from his plate of bacon. "Do I look like I give a shit?"

Keith looks at Lance about to ask if he can get a plate of bacon, but Lance shuts him down just as his mouth opens

"No." he says cutting into his pancake. Keith pouts.

"Says the guy who bought a cow at a space mall," Keith mumbles before getting elbowed by his friend in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for?"

Cas just says, "Space malls are dangerous." Dean chokes on his bacon.

"You mean that wasn't a joke?" his eyes are wide.

Keith and Lance exchange glances. Keith didn't think they could hear him. "Uh…." they both say

"So have you been to one?" Lance asks leaning forward.

"No, I just see everything I want to from heaven." Keith just happened to be taking a drink and spat it out onto Lance.

"CAS!" Dean shouts, "what the hell is the matter with you?!"

"So let me ask a quick question," Lance places his elbow on the table and does a sassy hand, ignoring the fact he has milk on his shirt now. "your telling me, you have seen a space mall….. from heaven?" he asks both Keith and Dean's eyes are wide open.

"Well, of course." Cas says like it's the most natural thing in the world, while Dean waves his hands frantically to stop him. "I'm an angel of the Lord." Dean puts his head down on the table in defeat.

"I'm a paladin of Voltron… the blue paladin to be exact, and Keith is the red paladin, leader of Voltron."

"Bullshit." Dean says. "I used to watch that TV show."

"Lance, would you stop blabbing." Keith tries to hide his face with his hands.

"Yeah, that show was based off of us. Well kind of, it's complicated."Lance says tailing off, he was about to go on a full rant, but Keith's hand on his shoulder stops him.

"Wait, how can you belong to something that doesn't exist?" Keith turns his attention to Cas.

Getting into this whole, 'my job is better than your job' thing, Cas says, "Dean hunts demons and ghosts and vampires and werewolves and-"

"Cas. Shut up." Dean says.

"Keith is part Galra and is a member of the Blade of Marmora and-" Lance tries to contest in the 'my boyfriend is better than your boyfriend battle.

"LANCE, WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE?!" Keith shouts at him

"Dean's the Righteous Man from the ancient legend, and he killed Azazel."

"Keith traveled through the quantum abyss and lived there with his mom for two years but it was only two months for us."

"Dean was tortured in hell for four months, but for him it was forty years."

Dean went white, then got up.

"I'll see you guys at home." He walked out without another word.

"Dean." Keith got up followed by Cas and then Lance to follow him out being only like two blocks away from the apartment they had all only just moved into and never slept a night in, dean broke into a full on run and was out of sight when the other three reached the sidewalk.

"Follow that man!" Lance shouted pointing in the direction of the apartment in an overly dramatic way, but lucky for him no one really paid him any attention other than his two friends. They all three speed walked down the walk.

They reached the door and it was locked, Cas fumbled with his keys and opened the door to see the lights were still off, but the T.V. glowed with an old cartoon

They moved in side to see Dean sitting in the couch looking sad, but mad, but about to cry, but also not gonna let a single tear run down his check.

"We need pie, we need beer, and we need to hurry." Cas said pushing Lance out the door to drive him closing the door trapping Keith with this supposed demon hunter. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking over and sitting next to him.

Looking closer Keith could see the cartoon he was watching was Scooby Doo. An old favorite of both these adult males. Dean shifts his position.

"This was my favorite episode to watch." he mutters running a hand through his hair.

"Which one is this?" Keith asks crossing his legs beneath him to get comfortable.

"Jeepers it's the creeper, the one where they're going to a barnyard dance and stuff." Dean mumbles

"That was like my favorite episode man, Velma was always my favorite character." Keith admits with a small smile on his face.


	2. Real Men Eat Pie

**Time skip sponsored by: The Winchester Brothers.**

"What kind of pie do we need?" Lance asks as they pull into the parking lot of the local grocery store.

"Pie." Cas says as they jump out of the car and run into the store.

"Yeah... But what flavor of pie." Lance says as the reach the bakery.

"Uh, pie flavored pie?" Cas starts to frantically search through the pies stacking some on the floor

"H-How about this one, its blueberry." Lance picks one up and looks at the packaging.

"No, he says that's least best." Cas throws a pie and Lance dives to catch the pie.

"CAS, YOU CAN'T JUST THROW PIES!" Lance puts the pie back, "how's apple pie?" he asks.

"Perfect!" Cas jumps up and they abandon all the pies only taking the one, the run down a few aisles and find the beer. Lance grabbed the first case he could and they ran to the checkouts. Lance has to stop Cas from leaving the store without paying.

They then rush home as fast as they can. The stumble out of their car Cas holding the pie, Lance with the beer.

When they get inside, they find Dean and Keith commiserating together.

"You know," Dean says, "I'd say I wish I could have my childhood back, but I never really had one in the first place. So I wish I could've had one at all."

"Oh no." Cas says. "Keith let him get going. He never talks about these things, but if he starts, he's not gonna stop for a while. It's like a dam breaking."

"I mean." Keith starts to say, "my mom left when I was only one and my dad died in a house fire trying to save me and I moved from foster home to foster home." Keith says with a sad face.

Dean just freezes. "House fire?" he practically squeaks after a second, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Yeah, and I was only left with a knife from my mother to guide me through my life. When I got into the garrison I meet Shiro and then he had to just go and get kidnapped by the Galra." Keith summarizes some more of his history.

"You know? This might actually be healthy for them to talk about this." Lance says, Cas nods in agreement

"Wait... aren't you Galra?" Dean then asks. Keith nods.

"Yeah, my life sucks, after we went into space I found out that I was part Galra and I found my mom. Oh and Shiro," Keith says. "but we found Shiro before we went into space, like less than a day before." Lance had been there, and Keith was confusing him.

"That's rough man, I mean I was a demon for a while, that was rough." Dean says thinking back to not actually that long ago.

"Sounds bad." Keith nods, while they were talking Cas and Lance took the liberty of cutting the pie and putting it on plates and opening some beers. They walked into the living space to hand it to them, but Keith keeps talking. "I mean Shiro was basically my brother, and then he got replaced by an evil clone and I had to like kill him and then take the real him life force from the head of Voltron and put it his evil clone body to bring him back." he says without pausing.

"Do you want the pie and beer or not Keith." Lance waves it in front of him

"Yeah, Dean. Do you want it or not?" Cas follows Lance's lead in waving it in front of his face.

Dean grabs the pie distractedly and continues talking. "I don't think I could ever kill my brother, clone or not. I'd rather die. But seriously, house fire? What is it with everyone and dying in 'house fires'? Though, was yours actually a house fire? 'Cause mine wasn't, the cops just said so."

"What do you mean 'it wasn't', what was it?" Keith asks taking the plate and beer from Lance as well. Lance and Cas look at each other and shrug, they pop a squat on the floor and watch it unfold

"It was a demon." Dean says matter of factly. "A demon plastered my mom to the ceiling, cut her stomach open, and lit her on fire right above my baby brother's crib."

"Oh..." Keith says carefully, "Um, that's intense. So, how you holding up there man?"

"Fine, now that we've killed the son of a bitch. It's really okay, it was a long time ago." It's obvious Dean is lying.

"I'm not stupid, Dean. Don't lie to me. I can see through it like glass, come one, how you holding up."

"I just… never mind, it's dumb." Dean looks away, blushing.

"No, it's not, emotions aren't dumb, that's one of the first things I learned from my time in the Quantum abyss, every three, or so, minutes or so it would show my mom and I one of our memories, it was hard, especially when she saw my memory of my father's grave. But you need to talk about it."

"Promise you ain't gonna laugh at me?" He looked all of five years old, eyes big in his pale face. Keith's heart wrenched at the sight, it hurt his soul to see someone who was supposed to be so old and unsure, have such big insecurities.

"I promise. Ask Lance, I don't laugh." he says

Dean sighs. "I just miss the little things, you know? The stuff that nobody else would think is important. How Mom would sing me lullabies, tell me angels were watching over me, make me soup when I was sick, and pie when I was happy. Having a place to live, like a permanent place. You know, all that stupid stuff that doesn't mean anything. At least, that's what Dad always said."

"That all sounds so amazing, I never had anything like that. I'm sorry you went through the things you went through but you need to accept that it happened and you can't change it, and then move on, ready to make more memories." Keith takes a swig of his beer.

A lone tear slides down Dean's face, and he brushes it away impatiently. "Shit, I didn't wanna cry. I'm too old to cry."

"Your not 'too old' for anything, I mean, we were just watching Scooby Doo for god's sake, get some perspective!" Keith tries to lighten the mood slightly.

Dean laughs a little. "Try telling that to my dad, man. He thought I was too old to cry when I was four. He used to yell at me for it."

"That's just not right." Lance jumped in shaking his head, his comment startled the two men and they both look at their blue eyed friends sitting and watching them talk.

"It was fine." Dean said after a second. "He needed me to handle everything. Be strong for everybody. I couldn't do that if I was busy crying for my mommy like a baby. I mean, what would've happened to Sammy if I went to pieces like he did?" Dean slapped a hand over his mouth. "I - I didn't mean - it's not like he really -" He fell silent.

"Who's Sammy?" Lance asks softly trying to break the silence.

Dean's face was impossibly sad. If pain could become a person, that was what it would look like. "My little brother."

"Did something happen to him?" Lance keeps talking.

Dean looks down at his hands. "He - well - it was just supposed to be a regular hunt, y'know? Nothing serious. I mean, we've handled wendigos before. It should've been in and out. But, see, we didn't know that… well, that there were three of them instead of just one." He turned and looked out the window. "I tried to save him. I really did. But… well…"

"Dean, don't blame yourself." Cas says as a warning.

Dean whips around to face him, his eyes blazing, tears falling thick and fast now. "And why the hell shouldn't I? It was all my damn fault. He was my responsibility. I was supposed to keep him safe. It's been my job his whole life. And I let him down." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I tried to make another deal for his life, and you know what that demon told me? It told me that my soul wasn't worth it. That it was too damaged, and they wouldn't trade it for Sammy. I don't know what I did to make my soul worthless, but I did something, and whatever it was, it's why I couldn't bring him back. Don't you tell me whose fault it is. 'Cause it's mine." Dean's shoulders start shaking with the sobs, but he refuses to acknowledge that he's crying, just looking away again.

"I know we've talked about personal space and I still don't understand it." Cas shout before jumping up and hugging Dean with all his might. Lance soon follows suit.

Dean sits there, rigid, not sure what to do with this much affection. He's not used to it, but finally he just carefully pushed them away.

"Quit it. I don't deserve that. Even the damn well demons know I'm worthless. Why can't you people get it through your thick skulls?"

"Dean." Keith starts to say. He smiles slightly thinking about what he's about to say. "Look at your pie, now ask your pie if it thinks your worthless. Does your pie think your worthless? No. No, it doesn't." Keith says poking at his own pie. "And you know what, that's all that really matters, is what your pie thinks of you, not me, not Lance not Cas, not the Demon, just the Pie."

Dean laughs shakily. "You know, I used to say shit like that to myself all the time when I was kid, when I managed to steal pie for myself. I would tell myself that pie's safe, 'cause pie won't judge you. Pie is happiness, not years of self hatred and family dysfunction. I thought maybe I was just crazy."

"Well there you go, Pie is your friend. And you know what else?" Lance says. "We are your friends."

Dean holds up a hand. "No chick flick moments."

Cas cocks his head again. "Chick flick? What does flicking baby birds have to do with anything?"

"Quiznack, you know what we're gonna do now right?" Lance smiles like some kind of crazy clown, Keith looks like he wants to die because he does know what Lance is gonna do now.

"What?" Dean and Cas say at the same time at both what he's gonna do and the swear word that he use.

"Some kind of wonderful. Where did we put the DVD Keith." Lance jumps up and starts to search through the box of DVD's Keith stands and Makes Dean stand up as well.

"Let's go eat our pie on the back porch." Dean gladly follows to leave the two blue eyed boys to watch their chick flick.


End file.
